Annihilation
by RockingAngels
Summary: People say it can be fixed. But, not this time. There are too many holes in her soul. She is going to get revenge. She spoke coldly, "You have succeeded in tearing my heart and soul. Just wait and watch what happens to your future, and watch how I'll tear you apart shred by shred. You will feel my ultimate wrath when the time comes."
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, ITS ME ROCK! THANK YOU ALL FOR WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY OTHER STORY! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND REVIEW! **

**...**

"What is music?"

"Can someone tell me what music is?"

"Please! Someone tell me what it is? I need to know what it is."

"I NEED HELP! WHY WON'T YOU GUYS HELP ME? DO YOU NOT WANT ME AS YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE?"

She looked into their eyes, she saw their hatred, the envy they felt from watching her win.

I knew it.

This always happens. they befriend, they pretend, they use, and then they discard you like a piece of trash.

"_Why_?"

She believed in them for the first time in 10 years she opened her heart, just to let it shatter again.

She bitterly laughed, "Well, this is what I get. Don't I? For being your _FRIEND_?"

"For being a kind, generous friend! Is this why you hate me?" she cried.

"For god sakes, _PLEASE JUST TELL ME_!"

She got up, dusted off her jeans, and stared right into the person who thought she loved her the most.

Then, she slowly walked right up to him with painful eyes, and stared into his crimson eyes and questioned him,

"Did you love me out of pity, or because you actually cared about me? Answer me truthfully."

Silence.

"Were all those moments nothing to you?"

Silence.

She couldn't believe it.

This time she couldn't believe it. They _all_ betrayed her trust, and used her.

"I can't believe this! Do _all_ of you think the same?"

They coldly nodded in unison.

That moment was when her heart broke.

Just broke.

The pieces flew out of her body and just vanished in thin air, and left nothing behind.

Her eyes changed, her body just froze.

Her body started to turn cold. her hair changed from brunette to pitch black.

Her wings turned to midnight.

She toppled over.

...

It broke his heart. It really did.

To see her so helpless and broken, but she couldn't figure out the plan.

If she did, it would mean the annihilation of his beloved in front of his eyes.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of eternity, falling in love with her was the best thing possible that has ever happened to him.

But, he shouldn't have involved her with his life. It would have turned out much better if she never came into his life or even if he never existed in her life.

His eyes widened at Mikan. Her eyes turned black, her changed color, and she grew midnight black wings.

She almost toppled over, but he caught her in time and put helped her stand up.

When she stood up, she pushed him away and glared at him.

He flinched under her glare. He could feel the deathly aura around her.

She spoke coldly with a cruel smile, "_You have succeeded in tearing my heart and soul. Just wait and watch what happens to your future, and watch how I'll tear you apart shred by shred. You will feel my ultimate wrath when the time comes._"

Then, she flew off. Leaving everyone behind shocked, and cowering fear.

...

**DO WHAT YOU DO BEST- REVIEW, and other stuff:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, long time no see. Thank you for reviewing chapter 1. Here is chapter 2 for all of you. Today, especially, since I failed a test, I felt like I should get my mind off it, so I wrote this. Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

**_..._**

**_A few months before_**...

Mikan was speeding down the road in order to get to her part time job on time**_(See the pun there? XD)_**. She had to push a few people out of her way in order to make it. The last time she was late, she had to stay past working hours washing dishes and cleaning the cafe.

"Excuse me, I am so sorry," she pushed through the crowd.

Her brunette hair was flying through the wind, she had sweat drops all over her forehead, and she had an anxious expression. At first glance, she would have looked like an average girl minding her daily buisness, but if you looked closer, you could see the flawless porclein skin, with chocolate orbs. Her figure was great, but she hid it under her jeans and t-shirts. But under all that she had a dark secret.

"I can't be late again! Hotaru is going to kill me!" She sped off.

She made it, right on time. Hotaru was waiting for her outside. She had her daily poker face on, but you could see a hint of annoyance and concern for the young girl.

"BAKA, what took you so long?" Hotaru questioned.

"Haha, sorry, I kind of overslept?" she meekly answered.

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. _Hotaru hit Mikan with her baka gun, she used for idiots.

"Whatever. Just get to work, we have a full house today." She blew the steam off her gun, and walked inside the cafe with a cool vibe.

Mikan followed her inside clutching her bag, with eyes wide open and a huge bump on her head. She walked into the back room and put her stuff away in the storage locker. The cafe was a medium size cafe with a cozy feeling. There were maids and butlers working as waiters and waitresses, and Mikan was one of them. Hotaru was the owner and manager of the cafe. She had offered Mikan a job at the cafe since she lived alone and her parents were working overseas.

Hotaru is a stoic, reserved and intelligent person. She is very clever and blackmails people in order to get what she wants. She has shoulder length black hair which she ties with a bow. Her eyes are violet with a touch of silver tint. She has a great body figure, and loves to wear dresses. Her parents are billionares who live on a different continent which is Australia. She and Mikan became friends when Hotaru had moved to Tokyo in fourth grade. Mikan was the first friend she had made, and wanted to keep their friendship forever. Even though she doesn't show it, she is very kind and cares for everyone she knows and cherishes. Like Mikan she has a secret which is very similar to Mikan's.

...

Many of the employees working at the cafe were some of her close friends and cousins. There was Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsu who were her close friends, and there was Ruka who was her brother, and Youichi who was her close cousin. They all had to gain Mikan's trust in order to become friends with her.

The twins Anna, and Nonoko came up to Mikan and Hotaru and greeted them,

"Hi Mikan, and Hotaru! How was your weekend?"

"It was boring as hell. I had nothing to do." Hotaru answered.

"Yeah, same for me. I just slept and ate, slept and ate, slept and ate," answered Mikan.

All of them sweatdropped, they knew how lazy Mikan was.

Mikan knew what everyone was thinking of, "HEY! I AM NOT THAT LAZY!" She started to chase them, but Hotaru hit her with her baka gun.

"Guys, we have to open the cafe, and get started! We can't be fooling around. Now, everyone go to your assigned positions and start preparing for the customers!" Hotaru barked.

"HAI" everyone said, and they all scurried away.

Mikan quickly put on her maid outfit, and went outside to place orders. The customers there were usually very calm, and kind. Once in a while they would get players, jocks who would flirt with the girls but Ruka and Youichi would save them. All the people in the cafe were close and had a secret that only they knew(**_It will be revealed in the next chapter)_**.

**_7 hours late_**r...

"Oh, my god. I am exhausted right now. I didn't have a chance to even sit down for a minute! There were so many customers today!" said Mikan.

"Yeah, same I am worn out. You know what guys, I should get going, its getting dark and my sister is waiting for me at home." replied Youichi.

Ruka asked, "Hey, Youichi, can I sleep over tonight if you don't mind?"

"Sure, no problem."

Everyone chorused, "BYE!"

"Same, I should get going, I don't want to get lost in the dark." Mikan said gathering her belongings.

Hotaru asked, "Should I drop you off?"

"No, its ok. My house is not that far away. It's only a few blocks away."

"Ok, be safe. Call me when you get home!"

"Hai, Hai! I KNEW IT, YOU LOVE ME SOOO MUCH"

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow." Mikan yelled.

...

Mikan was happily walking down the sidewalk. She thought about the day, and the different customers who came. She was wondering about her future, when she suddenly got a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_"Honey, come back here! You have to finish your dinner!" yelled Yuka._

_"No mommy, I want to play more with daddy in the garden!" answered young Mikan._

_Izumi said, "Yuka, let her play for a few minutes more. Let her enjoy summer!"_

_Yuka sighed. Izumi was as childish as Mikan was. She looked at them chasing fireflies with each other. They were both laughing and rolling on the ground. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew it wouldn't. There were some things in this world that are left better unsaid and hidden from everyone's view._

_"Ok, both of you thats enough. Come on inside and take a shower and get ready for dinner." Yuka said going inside the house._

_Mikan gazed up into the sky. She always loved stars and loved watching them with her mom and dad. _

_Izumi looked at his daughter lovingly. He loved his wife and daughter more than anything in this world. He would do anything to protect them and keep them safe from the clutches of evil. He crouched down to Mikan's level and looked into her eyes and said,_

_"Mikan, never let anything break you down. If someone knocks you down once, you knock them down ten times. Never let anyone get the better of you, but, don't forget to trust and be a kind-hearted person." _

_"Yes daddy!" Mikan replied happily._

_She didn't know what was going to happen to her next. it would shatter her life, more specifically her soul._

_End of Flashback_

She could sense something lurking behind her. She turned around. Nothing. She picked up her pace and the shadow also did. She started to panic and started to run as fast as she could. But, unfortunately she never made it far.

The shadow grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty alley. He had covered her mouth, to refrain her from screaming and pulled her arms behind her. He was glancing outside the alley to see if the person was there anymore. There was no one there. He released the girl and took a look at the girl who was about to be killed.

His eyes widened at her. Her eyes were hazel orbs just staring into his soul. Her golden brunette locks were neatly put up in a braid and her eyes contained fear, concern, and most of all annoyance. He could see underneath her baggy clothing she had a great figure. His face turned red at the thought, and hid under his bangs.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?" Mikan shouted, "ARE YOU HERE TO RAPE ME? PLEASE, I BEG YOU DON'T DO IT, I AM NOT AS TASTY AS I LOOK. I AM A VERY STUPID GIRL. I AM SURE YOU WOUDN'T LIKE ME. PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING."

He thought, "What the hell is wrong with her? Oh, she thinks I am going to rape her. Hehe, might as well as have some fun." He smirked and tried to put on a pervy smile.

"DAMMIT, I AM GOING TO DIE!" He reached out slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I MA GOING TO WACK YOU IF YOU DON'T MOVE AWAY!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Relax, little girl. I won't hurt you. In fact, I was just trying to protect you." he said.

"I KNEW IT, YOU WERE GOIN- WAIT WHAT? Mikan said

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you were being followed, so I followed you and he was about to shoot you, but I pulled you out of the way just in time." He replied.

"Oh, my, god, THANK YOU SO MUCH THEN! My name is Mikan. Nice to meet you!" Mikan replied happily

"My name is Natsume, nice to meet you to polka!"

Mikan looked at him confused, but then she realized what he meant, "BLOODY PERVERT!"

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TYPE. OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. Just kidding, but do what you do best- Review:P and other stuff!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW I will give you hugs and kisses... maybe not...**


End file.
